Mariposa dorada
by Dante Scarlet
Summary: Treces pasos han sido dados... Una no-humano nos ha venido a visitar... ¿Estas prepardo para jugar, Byakuran-san? 10027 y un poco de All27
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Tsuna corría aceleradamente en un intento de escapar de sus perseguidores, los cuales mas grandes y atléticos que el, inesperadamente, no lograban alcanzarlo. Tsuna , a sus siete años de edad, había sido agredido, insultado, acosado y ,finalmente, siendo degradado a su posición de Dame-Tsuna por lo que habia desarrollado una velocidad de carrera casi innata. Las calles empezaron a vaciarse de gente, lo que había empezado como un paseo inocente se hubiese convertido en una mala peli de terror. La calles empezaron a mostrar rasgos de abandono y el suelo ,antes cubierto por una alfombra de cemento se encontraba en su forma original. Las casas empezaron a alejarse las unas de las otras hasta que en el camino no se veía ninguna vivienda. Los pasos de Tsuna empezaron a volverse mas lentos hasta que el niño paro completamente. Sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente provocando que este cayese al suelo ensuciado sus pantalones y dañando las rodillas descubiertas. Su mirada se dirigió a un fragmento de escalera que se podía distinguir entre la espesura de los matorrales. Tsuna se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y camino hacia la escalera como si la vida le fuese en ello. Miro la escalera y subió un peldaño, mientras entonaba una pequeña cancion.

Uno es fuego.

Esta mañana había visto a papa entrar en casa junto a una mujer bastante atractiva que no le gustaba nada. No es como si fuese vestida como una ramera, llevaba un jersey de cuello alto y una falda holgada que le llegaba casi a los tobillos. Era su mirada lo que le asustaba, una mirada que congelaba al que la veía y lo envuelve como si fuese una serpiente en busca del punto débil de su presa, y esa sonrisa que parecía tan ensayada que parecía la de una muñeca de porcelana. Subió otro peldaño, continuando con la melodia.

Dos es sangre.

Su padre y su madre se habían encerrado en el salón junto a esa mujer y aunque Tsuna nunca había cotilleado estuvo escuchando a sus padres detrás de la puerta. Tsuna no había escuchado muy bien lo que decían pero había podido distinguir palabras como infiel, responsabilidad, custodia y divorcio. Su pie siguió ascendiendo por la escalera, mientras la melodia flui por sus labios.

Tres es tormenta.

Al escuchar esas palabras su cuerpo sufrió un shock quedándose congelado en la puerta del salón. No le importaba si el sonido de los pies de los adultos se dirigiera a la puerta. Ni que su madre la abriese estando el

aun en frente de la puerta. Lo que en verdad le importaba era la expresión de su madre al salir de la habitación. Se veía tan desvalida, tan indefensa, tan desconsolada… Dio otro paso en la escalera y el siguiente verso de la cancion salia de sus labios.

Cuatro es agua.

No dudo un segundo en salir de allí, buscar una solución al problema que se había presentado ante el. Tenia que haber algo… y entonces se acordó:

Flash Back

Tsuna estaba sentado al pie de un cerezo que aun le faltaba varios meses para florecer pero que tenia el sentimiento que transmitían los cerezos a sus observadores. Paz y tranquilidad.

Lamentablemente el no sentía esa sensación ,estaba demasiado ocupado en esconderse de los matones de su colegio. Tsuna se escondió detrás del árbol mientras escuchaba el sonido de las pisadas de losmatones.

Mierda, lo perdimos…- dijo uno de los matones mientras daba una patada a un arbol, provocando que de este cayese algunos pétalos rosaceos.

Tsuna temblaba descontroladaemnte, temeroso de que los matones se acercasen al arbol y lo pillaran. Los pétalos caian sobre sus mejillas y su pelo, que dandose pegados por el sudor producido por la carrera.

Puta mierda…- dijo el acompañante del maton mientras sacaba de sus ropas una pequeña navaja, la cual brillo con la luz matutina- Con las ganas que tenia de probarla…

Tsuna se estremecio cayendo al suelo mientras se enrollaba en si mismo, temblando y llorando. No sabia el porque la habian tomado con el y solamente deseaba que todo esto parase…

Herbívoros- digo una voz infantil, cuyo tono era la de un adulto, específicamente uno con ansia de sangre- ¿Qué haceis aquí?

Mierda…- los matones empezaron a correr intentando escapar de la amenaza que habia aparecido en ese momento- Es Hibari…

Tras eso escucho un conjunto de gritos, ruegos y el sonido de articulaciones y huesos rotos. Lo unico que podia hacer era mantenerse enrollado en una bola y rezar a quien quiera que estuviese allí arriba o allí abajo, en momentos como estos no se sentia uno como para tener preferencias.

Minutos despues el sonido paró y Tsuna se irguio lentamente esperando que todos se hubiesen ido. Miro por uno de los laterales del arbol topandose con unos frios ojos negros que adornaban un rostro salpicado por lo que posiblemente fuese sangre. El castaño no pudo evitar dar un brinco cayendo en un pequeño arbusto...

El otro chico solo entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba como el otro se dedicaba a `nadar´ en el arbusto. Entonces el castaño se giro hacia el moreno con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojizas que aun tenian algun que otro pétalo pegadas a estas. La mirada de Hibari se volvio mas filosa, aunque las mejillas sonrojadas no eran facilmente disimulables. Tsuna comenzo a temblar ante la presencia del otro, lo unico que hacia falta para hacerlo mas adorable sería que este tuviese unas orejas de conejo. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo la boca de Hibari para despues agarrarle, con una tonfa, de la camiseta para elevarlo a su altura.

Venga, conejo…- dijo Hibari arrastrandolo detrás suya- Tu profesor ha dado el aviso de que te habias ido…

No me llamo conejo… - dijo debilmente Tsuna al tiempo de que Hibari dijo que su profesor habia avisado de su desaparicion.

Matsudaka-sensei era su profesor en la guarderia Namimori y era la única persona del profesorado el cual le hacia caso. Era un hombre de veintiocho años, soltero – es la norma no escrita el que el profesor más atractivo fuese soltero- y que traia detrás de el a una multitud de maestras y madres enloquecidas, a lo que daba gracias a Dios que su madre no fuese como el resto de las madres y no le resultase atractivo… ` solo amo a tu padre Tsuna-chan´ decia cada vez que le preguntaba el porque. Minutos despues, Hibari y el, llegaron al patio de la guarderia donde fueron recibidos por Matsudaka-sensei.

Tsuna-san… - dijo al momento que lo abrazaba, lo que causo un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Tsuna- Gracias a Dios que estas bien…¿Dónde estabas?

Unos alumnos se acercaron a la pareja, mientras sonreian escalofriantemente. Tsuna se hundio mas en los brazos del profesor mientras miraba a los niños que se acercaban y sus ojos volvian a su eterno estado de lagrimeo…

El solamente fue a ver las huellas de la bruja- dijo uno de los niños del grupo, una chica de pelo negro decorado por una corona de diamantes de plástico.- Dicen que si sigues los pasos mientras recitas un hechizo tus deseos se haran realidad.¿Verdad, Tsuna?

Al decir eso la chica agarro disimuladamente el brazo de Tsuna retorciendole fuertemente su brazo. Hibari dio un paso colocandose entre ellos, dandole una mirada a la niña que prometia mucha sangre y dolor si no se alejaba. A eso la chica retrocedio con una sonrisa mientras volvia al grupo mirando a Tsuna.

Tsuna-san no vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo el profesor mientras miraba a los ojos a Tsuna- Me has preocupado…

-Fin Flashback-

Se habian asegurado de que la historia fuese cierta, para evitar que algun maestro descubriese el engaño. El dulce viento azoto sus cabellos y mientras que sus ojos achocolotados temblaban imperceptiblemente al dar el siguiente paso las sombras del bosque se movieron.

Cinco es trueno

Las sombras se movian alrededor de Tsuna como si de pequeños animales se tratasen, sin embargo Tsuna estaba tan ensorto en los pasos que daba que ni siquiera notaba como las hombras se iban acercando cada vez mas. Las sombras empezaron a abrir ojos de color ambár y con rayas horizontales que mostraban una naturaleza oscura,salvaje… y que nadie podria dominar durante mucho tiempò. Los ojos de Tsuna se cerraron para dar el siguiente paso.

Seis es viento

El suave viento empezo a animarse convirtiendose de una suave brisa a rafagas tormentosas, las cuales se lanzaban contra el infante dirijidas por una extraña fuerza. Sin embargo Tsuna no dejaba de avanzar por la escalera que empezaba a resquebrajarse lentamente mientras que los animales formados por las sombras, que empezaron a transfigurarse en gatos los cuales seguian acechandole como si de un raton se tratase. Solamente volvio a dar otro paso.

Siete es sombra

Al decir esa parte los gatos se pararon de repente y se puesieron a mirarle…pero esta vez con curiosidad y inocencia, como si se calmasen al escuchar las palabras de Tsuna. Tras eso se pusieron a sentarse uno por uno, como si fuesen gatos comunes que solo se hubiesen sentido amenazados al entrar en su territorio. Los ojos seguian puestos en Tsuna cuando dio otro paso.

Ocho es odio

Un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de Tsuna cuando dio ese paso. No sabia el porque, pero al dar ese paso sentia como si el peso que llevase se hubiese incrementado y que pequeñas cadenas se enredasen en sus pies. Sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente, mostrando un azul brillante que resplandecio al mismo nivel que los ojos de los gatos. Los mininos empezaron a maullar alegremente mientras Tsuna dio otro paso.

Nueve es tinieblas

Las cadenas se desvanecian al pasar al siguiente escalón y Tsuna se detuvo unos segundo esperando que el peso se desvaneciese. Pasaron varios segundos para que el peso se desvaneciese, no por completo pero si, parcialmente. Los gatos pararon de maullar para volver a acercarse acercarse bufando. Tsuna los ignoro y continuo.

Diez es sufrimiento

Tras decir esa ultima rima el corazon de Tsuna sintió como si fuese partido por una lanza y los gatos empezaban a mirarlo con una incandescencia y maldad casi antinaturales. Estos gatos bipolares se giraron de improvisto mirando hacia el último escalon como si esperasen algo u… alguien.

Once es vida

El dolor de Tsuna desparecio al decir esa rima en un susurro y se agarro con fuerza el pecho, sintiendo como los musculos volvian a trabajar tras lo que parecian haber sido horas. Los gatos se lanzaron a sus pies intentando pararle mientras arañaban sus muslos. Tras gatos se colocaron en el siguiente escalón y empezaron a bufarle.

Doce es muerte

Los ojos de Tsuna se empañaron y los gatos que estaban en el escalon numero doce se apartaron mientras maullaban enfadados. Los rasguños en las piernas de Tsuna empezaron a sangrar y al llegar hasta ese escalón se empezaron a curar lentamente dejando unas finas lineas ojos de Tsuna se cerraron,otra vez, y la comisura de los labios de Tsuna empezaron a temblar cuando recito el siguiente verso…

Con trece pasos llegaras a la casa de la bruja, de allí no saldras, eso te lo aseguro

Tras decir eso Tsuna se sintio liberado del cualquier problema y frustración ,como si todos los problemas se desvanecieran rapidamente. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron mostrando de nuevo unos orbes de color azul marino, el cual facilmente podia rivalizar con el color del cielo despejado. Al abrirlo se encontro con una persona delante suya. Era una mujer de veintitantos años , vestida con un traje barroco nde color negro, lleno de bordados dorados que describian dificultosas líneas y patrones, su boca y pómulos estaban tapados por un abanico de color negro con mariposas doradas pintadas en el. Su pelo dorado era casi ocultado por un sombrero de ala ancha de color negro coronado por algunas rosas rojas, aunque algun que otro mechon de pelo se podia ver caer por los límites de su rostro. Unos ojos azules, exactamente iguales que los de Tsuna, le devolvieron filosamente la mirada. Tras varios segundos Tsuna volvio a cerrar los ojos y a tambalearse…a partir de hay todo fue oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Varias horas depues, los hombres del padre de Tsuna lo encontraron tirado en el suelo al inicio de la escalera. No tenia heridas externas demasiado severas, sin embargo en su cabeza habia una herida bastante fea y que si no era tratada se convertiria en algo de bastante seriedad. Los hombres cargaron a Tsuna y lo metieron en un ferrari de color negro. A los cinco minutos, más o menos, habian llegado al hospital de Nanimori y la familia Sawada los estaba esperando, preocupados por la salud de Tsuna. Los medicos se llevaron a Tsuna a una de las consultas para examinarle. No tenia contusiones, ningun corte, aunque habia unas marcas rojizas en su muslos que mostraban que hace un tiempo se habia arañado con algo, los ojos estaban dilatados y aún no respondia al exterior. Se podia decir que tenia un shock.

Nana se mantuvo al lado de Tsuna durante todo el tratamiento, intentando mantener la calma, mientras que Iematsu se dedicaba a hacer preguntas al doctor sobre la duración de la estancia de Tsuna en el hospital.

El tiempo que debe estar hospitalizado es desconocido – dijo el medico mientras miraba una ficha medica.- Sin embargo, puedo asegurarlo que como máximo estara aquí una semana.

Tras que el medico dijese eso, los padres de Tsuna suspiraron para despues sentarse al filo de la cama de su hijo. Tsuna seguia inconsciente y a la luz de las lamparas fosforescentes su piel tomaba un tono blanco enfermizo que resaltaba unas ligeras ojeras que adornaban el infantil rostro. El cabello de Tsuna que usualemente era de un color marrón brillante se habia, misteriosamente, aclarado y ahora tenia un color que se asemejaba mas al rubio de su padre. Pasadas varias horas la acompañante de Iematsu se retiro a su hotel para descansar. La chica salio sonriendo lastimosamente a la pareja, pero cuando salio de la habitación del hospital su sonrisa cambio a una expresión molesta. Salió del hospital caminando haciendo resonar sus tacones de punta en algunos tramos de las escaleras que habia en la salida del hospital. Un taxi se paró delante de ella nada mas salir, al cual entro sin mucha parsimonia.

Donde siempre- dijo mientras sacaba un movil y marcaba un numero- Si.. con los Milleifiore…

Tras eso comenzo una conversación entre susurros con el individuo que estaba detrás al teléfono. Minutos despues la mujer llego a un hotel que parecia estar hecho completamente por cristal, sin embargo esta era solo la fachada, el interior estaba formado por grandes cubiculos que hacian de hogar improvisado para todas las familias que visitaban Nanimori. La mujer se bajo mientras colgaba el movil y entro en el edificio. Al entrar el aire acondicionado movio sus cabellos, desordenandolos completamente. Miro el reloj ,habia entrado en el hotel a las once y cuarto de la noche al hotel. La mujer se subio al ascensor, el cual tenia el interior repleto de espejos. Se empezo a mirar al espejo mientras sacaba un poco de colorete de su bolso. El espejo tenia un pequeña fisura que se topaba justamente con la mejilla de la mujer. La mujer aplico lentamente un poco de colorete sobre sus mejillas dandole un tono rojizo, mientras aplicaba el color sobre sus mejillas la grieta del espejo empezo a aumentar lentamente. Al principio la grieta empezaba ascender lentamente y casi de repente atraviesa el ojo derecho del reflejo de la mujer y la frente completamente. La mujer se sobresalto y salto,dando un grito, dandose con el espejo que tenia detrás. Este se rompio y los fragmentos de este se dispersaron en el suelo. Algunos de los fragmentos tambien se clavaron en la ropa de la mujer, aunque no le producieron herida. Un gruñido de molestia salio de la boca de la mujer y empezó a sacar los fragmentos que se habian pegado en su ropa. El ascensor dio un pitido al pararse. Las puertas se abrieron revelando a una familia de alemanes que se quedaron viendo asombrados la estampa. Los espejos del ascensor estaban destrozados y una mujer con el pelo despeinado que vestian un jersey casi deshecho les miraba enfadada. Esta se abrio paso a traves de la familia a codazos y empezo a diriguirse hacia su habitación. Introdujo la tarjeta-llave de su habitación en la cerraduran de esta. La puerta se abrió y la chica entro en la habitación rapidamente. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero aun así se podia ver una habitación bastante grande cuyos muebles tenian un estilo moderno, la mayoria estaban hechos de metal, cristal y de una madera de color oscuro. En la oscuridad de la habitación se podia vislumbrar a una figura de pelo plateado que la miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

¿Qué tal lo ha pasado, May-san?- dijo la figura mientras se retumbaba en el sofa y tomaba algun que otro dulce- Seguro que Tsuna-chan te lo ha puesto interesante.

La figura se habia descubierto como un niño de cuatro años, peliplateado y con unos ojos violetas que reflejaron a la supuesta prometida de Iematsu.

Ese puto niñato se dedica a escaparse de casa y a revolucionar a Iematsu- dice mientras saca del mueble un copa y una botella de licor- Hizo que sacara a todas las patrullas de la zona para buscarlo y al final lo encontraron con una contusion en el bosque…

Jijijiji- rio alegremente el chiquillo- No sabia que Tsuna se dedicara a hacer esas cosas a su edad… creo que ahora me interesa aún mas…

No entiendo el porque le interesa, Byakuran-sama –dijo la mujer mientras se servia un poco de licor y lo meneaba suavemente esparciendo su aroma- Es el último de su clase, no tiene habilidades especiales ni siquiera un buen estado físico… incluso se parece a una chica.

La mujer se rio ante su comentario a lo cual Byakuran solo fruncio el ceño. El aun no habia visto al Tsuna de este universo pero se supone que no debia cambiar demasiado de su alter ego en otros universos. Ahora tenia curiosidad… y cuando Byakuran tiene curiosidad cosa malas suceden. Varios planes nacian en la cabeza de Byakuran y todos tenian como meta a reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por los comentarios de May.

Aún así no se preocupe… - dijo mientras levantaba la mano y cerraba el puño- Tengo a Iemitsu en la palma de la mano y la custodia de Tsuna pronto estara conmigo… despues de todo, gracias a Byakuran-sama , tengo unos abogados que hacen lo imposible.

No te regodees tanto…- dijo Byakuran mientras miraba ferozmente a la mujer, congelandola en el asiento- Quedate con Iemitsu si es lo que quieres, pero necesito a Tsuna para realizar mis planes…

Tras eso varios toques retumbaron en la puerta. La mujer aun congelada por la homicida mirada del niño se levanto y la abrio. Una pareja de hombres uniformados aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta. Byakuran se levanto y se dirguio a la puerta.

No te preocupes… es mi escolta- Byakuran le dedico una mirada de advertencia a la mujer y salio por la puerta- Por cierto, mantente alerta… algo va a ocurrir esta noche y no se si sera bueno o malo…

Ja… no hay de que preocuparse…- dijo May mientras lo miraba servil- Los Vongolas no van actuar sobre esto y los Varia ni siquieran lo habran notado…

Byakuran dio unos pasos fuera de la habitación y los hombres, como si fueran autómatas, se colocaron en sus laterales. Byakuran giro la cabeza mientras sonreia, como solo el sabia hacerlo.

No me preocupan, ni los Vongola ni los Varia, lo que realmente me preocupa es los cambios que estan sucediendo en estos momentos…- dijo alegremente- Si todo ocurre como se acaba de reescribir todo estara bien…

May estaba segura que Byakuran habia susurrado algo mas al terminar la frase, sin embargo lo mas recomendable era no preguntar el que habia sido. Segundo despues, Byakuran paso la esquina para llegar al ascensor y May cerro la puerta mientras se agarraba el pecho.

``Maldito niñato´´ pensó May mientras se tiraba en la cama y se quitaba uno de los mechones de cabello que adornaba su frente. Nunca le habia gustado ese niño, su arrogancia y esa mirada de zorro astuto le daban escalofrios. Tenia la esperanza de que alguna familia lo matase pronto y los Millifiore se pelearan de nuevo por el puesto como hace meses, antes de que los Vindice apareciesen y les colocaran a un niñato de cuatro años como jefe. May suspiro y se diriguio al baño a darse una buena ducha…

Lentamente se deshizo de sus ropas, mostrando en su hombro un tatuaje de una amapola blanca. Abrio el grifo de la ducha y espero a que la tina se llenase del tibio liquido. Minutos despues se metio en la tina y empezo a hundirse en el agua. May dio un suspiro y metio su cabeza aguantando la respiración. Desde pequeña le habia gustado el meterse dentro del agua a la hora de darse un baño y su duracion en un baño rondaba mas o menos veinte minutos. Abrio los ojos encontrandose con una mirada celeste que la observaba a algunos centimetros de su cara. Era una mujer rubia y con facciones muy finas, sus cabellos dorados flotaban en el agua como si de una anemona se tratase dandole un aspecto escalofriante a la mujer. Las manos de la mujer se agarraron del cuello de May haciendo que todo el aire que habia aguantado fuese expulsado. May movió los brazos intentado agarrarse del baño, pero parecia que la bañera habia desaparecido y ahora se encontraban solo en un espacio lleno de agua. May la intento empujar, pero la mujer no se movia ni un apice. Los ojos de May se cerraron al sentir la falta de oxigeno y como el cuello empezaba a doblarse por la presión ejercida. Ocultados por las pestañas, los ojos de May empezaron a voltearse y sus corneas empezaron a dilatarse. Finalmente su cuello cedió doblandose en un angulo antinatural y su boca se abrio haciendo que el agua se introdujese en su boca y de ahí a sus pulmones. Eran la una y cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente los Sawada se encontraban aún en el hospital. Tsuna no habia despertado de su coma, sin embargo sus padres no habian perdido su esperanza. La habitación en la que habian examindo a Tsuna habia desaparecido y ahora se encontraban en una habitación individual y con una tecnologia mas avanzada rastreando los signos vitales de Tsuna. Los rayos matinales entraban por la ventana siendo suavizados por cortinas semitransaparentes. El suave pitido de las maquinas acompañaban los ronquidos de Iematsu. De repente las maquinas empezaron a pitar incontrolandamente. Nana dio un respingo y agarro fuertemente la mano de su hijo. Iemitsu salto de la silla para agarrarse a las sabanas que cubrian a su hijo. Los parpados de Tsuna se abrieron lentamente mientras que sus padre lo miraban preocupados. Los ojos de Nana estaban vidriosos y sus manos le tapaban la boca. Iemitsu tenia el cabello despeinado y sus ojos se salian de sus orbitas al contemplar a Tsuna. El aspecto de Tsuna habia cambiado bastante en las últimas horas, sus cabellos se habian vuelto de un castaño muy suave rozando el rubio, sus rasgos se habian vuelto incluso mas finos de lo que eran, su piel se habia vuelto sumamente pálida y los ojos, que se acababan de abrirse, revelaban dos orbes celestes. Tsuna se refrego con los ojos con sus manitas y estos tomaron de nuevo un color marrón. Sus padres sacudieron sus cabezas y atribuyeron el cambio a una ilusión óptica y empezarón a atosigarle con preguntas de cómo estaba, si necesitaba algo, que habia ocurrido… A lo que Tsuna respondió:

Todo esta bien ahora- al terminar de decirlo sonrio como solo un niño de cuatro años podria y se puso a mirar la ventana- Ahora todo esta bien…

Los padres de Tsuna lo miraban atónicos y no sabian que responder ante las palabras de Tsuna y solo se quedaron mirandole. De repente, el sonido de un móvil desperto a Iematsu de su sopor. Este se levanto y salió de la habitacion sintiendo la triste mirada de Nana detrás suya. En verdad no le gustaba hacer sufrir a Nana y a Tsuna, pero este era un trabajo demasiado importante para los Vongola. May se trataba de una espia de una familia enemiga aun no identificada y habia tratado de acercarse a su familia con un proposito desconocido… por lo que Nono le habia encargado el descubrir sus verdaderos propositos. Iemitsu salio a la escalera de incendios y encendio un cigarro mientras contestaba al móvil.

Una voz suave y profunda le recibio al conectarse:

Iemitsu, tenemos problemas- la voz que transmitia el aparato sonaba bastante seria, aunque habia un ligero tono de alarma.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto Iemitsu mientras expulsaba un poco de humo de la nariz.

May ha sido encontrada muerta en su habitacion- dijo la voz acompañada por el sonido de papeles siendo movidos- Al parecer fue asesinada de la una a las dos de la noche... la autopsia revela que fue por ahogamiento…

¿Por ahogamiento?¿Como movieron el cuerpo? – dijo seriamente Iemitsu perdiendo su tono alegre. Si fue por ahogamiento tuvo que haber sido asesinada en otro lugar y despues haber sido trasladado el cuerpo a otro sitio-

No la movieron… al menos eso creo- dijo la voz al otro lado del telefono-Entro a las once.y no volvio a salir…Ademas nadie entro en la habitación, a excepción de un niño de cuatro años y unos hombres que salieron acompañando al niño, estos solo estuvieron unos cinco minutos asi que es imposible que ellos la asesinaran.

¿Forzaron la puerta? – pregunto mientras lanzaba el cigarrillo al suelo y daba un pisoton a este-

No, ademas no podian abrirla tan facilmente puesto que era digital- digo la voz otra vez acompañada por el sonido de metales chocando- Sin embargo hay algo demasiado extraño si el escenario era la habitación.

¿El que? – pregunto ya ansioso por la información-

En la autopsia se revelo que en cada pulmón habia una cantidad total de dos litros de agua la cantidad que tenia el baño solo ascendia a los cinco litros si rebasaba…

¿No existe alguna manera de que sus pulmones se llenasen de esa cantidad estando en la ducha?

No, a no ser que colocasen la bañera encima y con un embudo le inflasen los pulmones con agua- explica el otro con cierto tono sarcastico en la voz.

Muchas gracias,Reborn, y mantenme informado- dice al momento que cuelga el telefono.

En otro lugar, un hombre vestido con traje se inclinaba lentamente el sombrero mientras introducia distintos aparatos en un maletín. Cuando termino se dedico a mirar de forma analítica al cadaver que se encontraba delante suya. El cuerpo era el de una mujer sumergida en el agua, de la que sobresalian su miembros y los cuales estaban agarrados con fuerza el borde de la bañera. El hombre salio de la habitación mientras prendia un cigarro.

Goodbye… and sweet dreams, May- dijo al momento en el que la habitación estallaba.


	3. En clases

**Gracias por comentar...**

**Gore-chan:****Lo se -w-U es lo que ocurre al volver a escribir un fic que lleva en el limbo mas o menos medio año, pero... - metiendo el error bajo la alfombra- Olvidemos el pasado +o+¿ok? No esperes demasiado shota, les voy a devolver sus cuerpos de quince años en uno o dos capis...^^**

**Carleight Freda: Gracias por el elogio \\\ era una de las cosas que le debes de decir a un escritor para animarle...eso y que le digas que te a gustado su historia ^^**

**Hinatakudo: Se que la pareja es genial... despues de todo se ven tan bien juntos - imaginando cosas entre byakuran y Tsuna que solo lo pueden ver mayores de 18 años- pues preparate para el espectaculo de yaoi entre ellos... tengo muchos planes para ellos...- se limpia la baba.-**

**Ahora mis lectores les voy a hacer una pregunta, haber si podeis contestarla ^^:**

**¿Como fue asesinada, de verdad, May? **

**Capítulo 2**

Días despues, Tsuna volvío a su casa para tener los últimos días de recuperacion en su hogar. Su madre habia sido informada de las maniobras que habia usado Iemitsu para atrapar a esa espia y de su desagradable final, lo que habia desencadenado que Nana viviera una luna de miel perpetua mientras Iemitsu estaba en casa. Aunque esa aura de amor y arrumacos desaparecia completamente al estar cerca de Tsuna. Durante su estancia en el hospital y en los dias que paso en casa toda la energia de Tsuna habia desaparecido y ahora solo existia un sentimiento extraño su alrededor, una mezcla entre melancolia, alegria y una paz que lo hacian ver como un iluminado, que era aumentado por su comportamiento, comia sin hacer ningun comentario, se quedaba mirando a la ventana y , lo mas preocupante, se dedicaba a leer todo lo que caia en sus manos… ,no era preocupante que se dedicase a leer con esa edad,incluso eso alegraba a sus padres, lo que si era preocupante es que no se acordase despues de lo que habia hecho. Varios días despues volvian a comenzar las clases para Tsuna, tras haber pasado el mes que el médico habia impuesto para su recuperación, y no habia ninguna reaccion clásica de Tsuna, ni `el no quiero irme´ , el `no me dejes solo´, ni un triste ` te lo ruego´. Esos cambios asustaban a Nana, pero aun así intento solucionar ella sola los problemas que acosaban a su hijo. Finalmente, el autobus de la guarderia de Tsuna llego a la puerta de la residencia Sawada. De su interior salio Matsudaka-sensei, el cual al abrir las puertas suspiro de alegria por salir del ambiente de gritos infantiles…

Tsuna-chan, ¿Qué tal estas? – dijo sonriente el profesor mientras que Nana le pasaba la mano de Tsuna con delicadeza- ¿Preparado para un nuevo dia de clases?

Los ojos de Tsuna miraron fijamente al profesor para luego cerrarse. Su mano se solto de la del profesor y empezo a subir los peldaños del autobus.

Estoy bien, gracias por su preocupación, Matsudaka-sensei- contestó Tsuna con unos modales dignos de un adulto- Y a lo referente a si estoy preparado… no lo tengo claro…

Matsudaka se quedo con los ojos desorbitados y con la boca semiabierta mientras que la madre de Tsuna se reia tapandose la boca. Cuando Matsudaka salio de su estupor se subió al autobus y se sento junto a Tsuna, lo que ya era habitual tras que Tsuna se hubiese puesto en ese mismo lugar el primer día de clases. El autobus arranco llevandose el ruidoso ambiente de la puerta de los Sawada, poniendo dirección a la guarderia. Mientras que los niños hablaban unos con otros Tsuna se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana el cielo. Los niños se miraban unos a otros buscando el porque de la nueva actitud de Tsuna, ya usualmente estaba llorando a menos de la mitad del camino. Los ojos de Tsuna se giraron hacia Matsudaka y con un aire inocente que volvia a mostrar al antiguo Tsuna preguntó:

¿Me he perdido algo durante todo este tiempo, Matsudaka-sensei?. -Tras decir esa frase los niños pasaron por alto el extraño comportamiento de Tsuna y Matsudaka-sensei se pudo relajar.

Pues si, Tsuna-chan… ha llegado un chico nuevo- una sonrisa radiante aparecio en la boca del profesor dando curiosidad a Tsuna- Es italiano y se ha mudado recientemente a Nanimori,aunque su aspecto asusto a muchos niños estoy seguro de que querra ser tu amigo, Tsuna-chan…

Tras eso Tsuna giro la cabeza y volvio a mirar por la ventana aburrido por la conversación. Lo único que le habia atraido de este momentaneo intercambio de información era que un chico nuevo habia entrado en su guarderia. Por supuesto era un dato interesante el que un nuevo alumno hubiese sido trasladado a la guarderia Nanimori, ya que para bien o para mal iba a ser acosado por el así que lo mejor era tener suficiente información como para poder esquivarlo. Los ojos marrones de Tsuna se volvieron azules durante unos momentos y se llenaron de molestia ante el ruido que habia en el autobus. Odiaba los lugares atiborrados con seres molestos y ruidosos, por lo que un autobus escolar no estaba precisamente fuera de esa categoria. Los dedos de Tsuna tocaron el cristal delicadamente haciendo figuras en la ventana intentando relajarse, cuando captaron rapidamente la figura de un chico peliblanco que se asomaba desde la ventanilla de una limusina, al cual odio de inmediato. No era nada personal, pero nada mas abrio la ventanilla el ruido habia aumentado casi a niveles desproporcionados y ,precisamente ahora, no queria a nadie que tuviese la habilidad de aumentar la contaminación acústica. Finalmente el autobus paro en un gran edificio de dos plantas con un extenso patio en el que se podian ver distintas construcciones dedicadas a divertir a los infantes. Un chico con cara de malas pulgas los recibio en la entrada mientras jugaba con una de sus tonfas, en la cual tenia concentrada su fria mirada. De repente el ruido desaparecio dando un respiro a los oidos de Tsuna. "Creo que esa persona me agrada, silenciosa, calmada y ,lo mejor de todo, sabe domar bestias" pensó Tsuna mientras miraba detalladamente a Hibari. En eso el autobus se paró y el energico profesor empezó a dar prisa a los alumnos para empezar un maravilloso día de clases." ¿Qué se tomara este tio para tener la misma energía que unos niños de cuatro años?" penso Tsuna para sus adentros mientras miraba como los alumnos eran guiados por esa, llamemosla, luz que irradiaba el profesor. Finalmente, los niños llegaron al aula donde cada uno se sento en su mesa junto a su compañero, el cual,obviamente, Tsuna no tenia. Los ojos de Tsuna volvieron a su tono chocolate los cuales miraron analíticamente la habitación en busca de su nuevo compañero. Si Matsudaka-sensei le habia dicho que seria su amigo,entonces , con seguridad, lo sería. Segundos despues, abandonó du busqueda y se sento solo en su pupitre. Las mesas cercanas se habian cerrado , como si de ostras se tratasen y nadie hablaba con el durante el horario escolar. Entonces, el profesor se preparo para pasar lista,pero cuando iba a alzar la voz… la puerta se abrio de sopetón.

Buenas, Matsudaka-sensei…- dijo un chico, con la expresion de un zorro sonriente y con la pierna alzada, revelandose como el que habia hecho volar la puerta-

¡Byakuran-san, no te puedes dedicar a entrar asi en clase!- grito Matsudaka-sensei mientras lo miraba reprochante.

Oooook – dijo mientras se movia tranquilamente hacia Tsuna con una sonrisa en los labios que lo hacia ver un poco perverso.

Para esos entonces Tsuna ya miraba de un lado a otro buscando una explicación que le permitiese saber el porque un chico tan terrorífico se le acercaba, pero lo único que conseguia ver era a las chicas y chicos de la clase mirarlo embobados. Se encogio en sus silla con los ojos llorosos y miro como el chico se sentó a su lado. El chico se giro y le sonrió:

Encantado de conocerte, me llamo Byakuran- dijo para ofrecerle luego la mano.

Tsuna miró asustado a Byakuran. Sus ojos estaban mirandolo en su maxima capacidad mientras que sus manos se agarraban al bajo de su camisa. Byakuran le dedico una rápida mirada calculadora y dio por cierta la información de la difunta May… Tsuna parecia realmente una chica. Le sonrio amablemente y le cogio su mano meneandola fuertemente.

Lo siento, pero no he oido tu nombre…- dijo riendose al final.

Go-gomen… mi…mi nombre…es… Tsuna- dijo aun temblando y con las mejillas algo rojas- E-encantado, Byakuran-san…

La sonrisa de Byakuran aumento al ver la cara de Tsuna, era demasiado kawaii como resistirse. Por

suerte para Tsuna aún no habia recuperado su cuerpo que si no… bueno , digamos que no es conveniente. De repente los brazos de Byakuran atraparon los hombros de Tsuna y lo apego a el mientras le mostraba su eterna sonrisa.

Kawaii~… me lo llevare a casa~ - dijo mientras apretaba contra el el rostro de Tsuna.

Un enorme "¿¡ehhh!" hizo retumbar la escuela y en el aula de Tsuna un profesor enojado miraba a la pareja de la que venia tanto alboroto.

-¡Tsuna y Byakuran, castigados despues de clases!- grito Matsudaka-sensei al momento de escuchar el grito que habia producido Tsuna.

Byakuran se puso serio por unos momentos mientras veia como varias lágrimas cruzaban las mejillas de Tsuna. Tsuna se agarro a la pierna del profesor pidiendo perdón mientras los otros niños se reían. A Byakuran le asombraba que este fuese el décimo Vongola que habia conocido en los múltiplos universos, en el futuro era un lider autoritario y fuerte… ¿como era posible que el actual se convirtiera en eso? Finalmente sonó el timbre llamando a los niños al primer recreo de una larga serie de estos. Matsudaka consiguio librarse de Tsuna y lo tiro, junto a Byakuran, al patio. El chico peliblanco se giro hacia Tsuna sonriente para hacer su movimiento, sin embargo Tsuna no estaba allí. Byakuran miro el extenso patio en busca del Vongola, sin éxito…

En los tejados del coleguio un niño de siete anos y que vestia el uniforme de Nanimori se encontraba viendo las nubes relajadamente. Hibari en verdad odiaba las aglomeraciones de herbívoros que se formaban en el patio a esta hora, por lo que se iba al tejado de la escuela donde podia descansar en paz y tranquilidad. La puerta que daba al tejado se abrio dando un chirrido a causa de sus visagras carcomidas por el óxido. El conejo salio de la puerta mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados la zona. Finalmente salio y se sento en una de las barras que limitaban la zona…

Eh… conejo, largo de aquí…- dijo algo molesto por la invasión de su territorio por parte del conejo- No tengo ganas con tratar con herbívoros…

No te sulfures…Nekito, solo quiero disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad…- dijo Tsuna volviendose hacia el mientras le sonreia con una maliciosa sonrisa- Ademas… yo tampoco tengo interes de jugar contigo…

Hibari abrio los ojos sorprendido ante la provocación del herbíboro, pero se recompuso de inmediato mientras agarraba sus tonfas. Tsuna giro su cabeza de inmediato regalandole a Hibari una mirada que prometia mucho dolor…

He dicho que no tengo interes en jugar contigo…así que o te largas o te relajas y te estas quietecito….

Tras decir eso Hibari se lanzo contra preparandose para darle un golpe en la sien, sin embargo Tsuna dio un salto hacia atrás y le lanzo una cuchilla a Hibari. La cuchilla se clavo entre la manga de Hibari y la verja que inpedia que los chicos se lanzasen al vacio. Tsuan cayo sobre sus pies mientras sacaba otra cuchilla, la cual habia conseguido en algunas distracciones de Nana.

Traer armas van contra el reglamento escolar… te voy a morder hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari soltando su brazo del agarre de la cuchilla.

Antes de recurrir al reglamento escolar deberias mirarte a un espejo… tonfas-san – dijo con un tono neutral para despues cambiarlo a uno sarcastico- Y a lo de morderme, aun soy demasiado joven…

La inocente sonrisa de Tsuna habia sido convertida en una maquiavelica sonrisa que se extendia ensu cara. Hibari se volvio a lanzar contra Tsuna colocando sus tonfas delante suya y parandose delante de Tsuna. Tsuna agarro fuertmente su cuchillo para luego darle una vuelta y colocarlo en posicion de defensa. Hibari le lanzo varios golpe al cuerpo, pero Tsuna dio una vuelta elegantemente y bloqueo las tonfas con su cuchillo. Hibari gruño para luego dar un salto hacia atrás y guardar sus tonfas.

Al parecer, el Neko se ha rendido… - dijo Tsuna sonriente y con su par de orbes azules mirando fijamente a Hibari.

Tu no eres el conejo…- dijo mientras colocaba sus tonfas en su cinturon.- ¿Quién eres?

Los ojos de Tsuna cambia radicalmente a una mirada de tristeza y una sonrisa meláncolica que crearon una atmosfera meláncolica y triste. Hibari abrio un poco los ojos mostrando algo de sorpresa ante la expresion del menor, pero la sustituyo de inmediato por una sonrisa orgullosa y su habitual expresion seria, lo cual desentonaba mucho…

Eres un chico interesante… algun día… – mueve su chaqueta mostrando sus tonfas, las cuales relucian con un brillo extraño- Te mordere hasta la muerte…

Una sonrisa nerviosa aparecio en la cara de Tsuna y una gora de sudor bajo por su sien… en verdad era un chico muy extraño este Hibari, pero quizas por eso le agradaba tanto… Tsuna cerro los ojos mientras se tocaba la cabeza, el haber utilizado tanto tiempo este cuerpo ya le empezaba a cobrar factura… algun dia deberia enseñarle a Tsuna como enfretarse a este tipo de situaciones, pero por ahora lo mejor era descansar. Estaba a punto de sentarse junto a Hibari y descansar cuando de golpe y porrazo la puerta de la terraza se abrio. Un chico peliblanco se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta con la pierna levantada. " Es que ha ese chico no le han enseñado a abrir las puertas de una forma normal" penso Tsuna mirando a Byakuran. Los ojos de Byakuran miraron enfadados a Tsuna para luego diriguir la mirada a Hibari sorprendido." ¿Ya a conocido a Hibari? Se suponia que lo debia conocer en la secundaria" la mirada se traslado con el ceño fruncido a Tsuna el cual estaba semidormido apoyado en una pared " ¿Acaso ha habido algun cambio en esta dimension? Bueno, no importa lo principal es llevarme a Tsuna de aquí… y vigilar que no se acerque a ninguno de sus guardianes" Entonces Byakuran agarro a estilo nupcial Tsuna y se lo empezo a llevar a clase:

¿Qué haces? – dice Hibari interponiendose entre el y la puerta. Misteriosamente no queria que se llevasen de su lado al conejo.

¿Qué dices, Hibari-san? Solamente estoy llevando a Tsuna a clase… suponia que alguien como tu lo comprenderia que la puntualidad a las clases es muy importante- dijo sonriente Byakuran , pero mostrando una mirada afilada y que brillaba como si fuese una tormenta a punto de desatarse.

Hibari solo gruño y les dejo pasar mirando fijamente a los ojos de Tsuna, los cuales habian cambiado a un color marron chocolate. Tsuna volvio a la realidad y noto como estaba siendo llevado. Giro la vista esperando encontrar a un profesor, pero se encontro con la sonriente cara de Byakuran a solo unos miseros centímetro de su cara. Las mejillas de Tsuna se sonrojaron y intento deshacerse del agarre del chico, inutilemente puesto que cada vez que se movia Byakuran aumentaba la presion sobre el agarre.

Sue..eelta, Byakuran-san – dijo Tsuna removiendose en los brazos de Byakuran- E..es vergonzoso…

Nop, es divertido… - dijo sonriendo Byakuran mientras se repetia en su mente una y otra vez la palabra autoncontrol- Por lo que es mejor que no te resistas…

Sus mejillas le seguian y Tsuna solo podia intentar evitar los ojos de Byakuran, con la vana esperanza de no cruzar la mirada ni que este observase el lamentable aspecto de su cara…

Byakuran se soprendio ante la reacción de Tsuna puesto que creia que seguiria luchando hasta que lo soltara, pero lo único que habia hecho era rendirse ante Byakuran y dejarse llevar por el. Byakuran sonrió para sus dentros, le gustaba este Tsuna tan servil. Llegarón a la clase y Byakuran volvio a abrir la puerta de una patada. Una gota de sudor aparecio por la sien de Tsuna " ¿Este chico no sabe abrir puertas d una forma norma?" pensó mientras le miraba con los ojos en blanco. Byakuran hizo un mohin y miro directamente a los ojos de Tsuna:

No me mires así… es mas divertido abrirlas de esta forma… - dijo dandole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

En ese momento Tsuna se convirtio en una estatua de piedra mientras que en su interior se dicutia el como reaccionar: O gritando o sonrojandose… no lo tenia muy claro… Bueno, lo que menos cuesta. Byakuran estaba moviendo la mano delante de la cara petrificada de Tsuna y cuando este volvio a la realidad sus mejillas se sonrojaron otra vez. Byakuran dio un paso hacia a atrás tapandose su nariz. "Kawaii…" pensó Tsuna mientras intentaba parar un sangrado nasal. Una cosa es que Tsuna se pareciese a una chica y otra que tuviera las mismas reacciones que una… no era demasiado bueno para salud. Tsuna vio como unas gotitas de sangre salian de la nariz de Byakuran y no pudo evitar saltar hacia Byakuran intentando taponar la hemorragia con un pañuelo… Byakuran intento retroceder, pero sufrio una pequeña caida y cayo hacia atrás de culo llevandose a Tsuna, al ser agarrdo por el. Tsuna cierra instintivamente mientras que Byakuran lo coloca en su pecho intentando protegerlo de la caida. Cuando la caida termino Tsuna se encontro una estampa que daria un ataque cardiaco a cualquiera… Byakuran lo tenia rodeado por la cintura y sus ojos amatista se encontraban fijos en Tsuna como si de dardos se tratasen…

Tsuna…¿ estas bien? – preguntó preocupado Byakuran mientras le tomaba las mejillas a Tsuna.

Etto… Estoy bien. Pero, ¿y tu?... has empezado a sangrar de repente… y yo no sabia si te ocurria algo- los ojos de Tsuna se volvieron vidriosos y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a circular por sus mejillas.

Las mejillas de Byakuran se volvieron mas rosadas que antes y no pudo evitar desviar su vista de la cara de Tsuna. Era demasiado mono… si mantenia esa moneria hasta su adolescencia no seria de extrañar que provocase una guerra entre las mafias por su mano. Una sonrisa maliciosa salió en la cara de Byakuran. Acababa de encontrar otro uso para Tsuna sin comerlo ni beberlo… aunque , extrañamente, no tenia muchas ganas de usar esa táctica. Suspiro y se levanto, ayudando a Tsuna a levantarse del suelo. En eso la campana sono y la puerta que daba al patio se abrio de un golpe.

Una multitud de niños entro a toda velocidad diriguiendose directamente hacia Byakuran y a Tsuna. Estaban apunto de aplastarles cuando Tsuna se lanzo al peco de Byakuran tirandolo hacia la clase…

- Salvados...- dijo Tsuna sonriente, dando un suspiro al finalizar la frase.

Entonces Byakuran no sabia que su corazon se habia empezado a mover.


	4. ¿Sueño o pesadilla?

**Perdon, por el retraso , pero fui castigado y he conseguido de vuelta mi ordenador hace unas semanas. Mientras hacia el fanfic y lo colocaba lo suficientemente bien...me he tomado un poco de tiempo. Perdonad si hay alguna falta de ortografia**

**Capitulo 3**

El colegio acabo sin ningún incidente y Tsuna se marcho, finalmente, a su hogar. Al salir del colegio sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo azules y miraron al colegio. Dos pares de ojos unos negros y otros violetas seguían los movimientos de Tsuna y este se había dado cuenta. Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzo su cara e hizo una reverencia a sus dos observadores, para después, entrar en el bus. Al llegar a casa, su sonrisa no desaparecía, lo cual, causo que Iemitsu empezara a verlo raro. La hora de dormir llegó extremadamente rápido, por lo que Tsuna fue obligado a abandonar sus libros para irse a dormir. Sus ojos se cerraron para dormir placidamente…lo cual no duraría mucho.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron lentamente... encontrándose en un lugar extraño. No existía ni suelo ni horizonte solo había un marco oscuro que lo dominaba todo. Un árbol en cuyas ramas se podían ver flores de color rojo se erguía a varios metros de el y parecía como si iluminara el lugar. Al pie del árbol se encontraba la mujer que se encontró en el bosque con un semblante triste y sus ojos de azul cristalino repleto de lágrimas. Tsuna se acerco cuidadosamente a ella para preguntarle el porque de su tristeza percatándose de algo. Cientos de cadenas se enredaban en el cuerpo de la mujer atándola al enorme árbol. Tsuna empezó a correr para poder auxiliarla, pero antes de llegar sufrio una caida y el resto de la distancia que lo separaba de la mujer la hizo girando en el suelo. La mujer lo miro con una expresión sorprendida y con una ligera sonrisa en su cara, las cuales cambio a una triste y melancólica cuando Tsuna levanto la cabeza. Tsuna se aferró a las cadenas casi con desesperación y miro aterrorizado con sus orbes chocolate a la mujer.

¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – dijo mientras intentaba romper las cadenas-¿ Porque estas aquí?

La mujer le sonrió levemente para después cerrar los ojos de forma cansada. La mayoría de las personas habrían huido al ver esta estampa, pero este chico no lo había hecho. Incluso había ido expresamente para ayudarla. La mujer se alegraba ante eso, puesto que indicaba que tenia un alma amable y con gran disposición a ayudar a los demás, pero también le resultaba frustrante. Después de tantos años de espera la única criatura que venia a su encuentro era un niño de cinco años, amable y, por lo que había podido observar, sumamente torpe. Tenía mucho camino que recorrer…

Estoy aquí por que fui hechizada por una bruja – dijo fingiendo tristeza, lo cual hacia sumamente bien- Y nunca me podré deshacer de estas cadenas a no ser que un príncipe me salve.

Tras decir eso la cabeza de Tsuna se inclino y sollozo un poco. El no era un príncipe , por lo que no podría liberar a la señora de esas cadenas. La mujer lo miro con una gota en su sien pensando en la baja autoestima que tenía el chico. "Otra cosa que solucionar" pensó la mujer con una chispa de molestia en sus ojos, la cual oculto fácilmente cuando Tsuna empezó a contemplar el rostro de la mujer.

Gomen, señora, pero yo no soy un príncipe…- dijo con tristeza en su voz- Solamente soy Dame- Tsuna…

La tristeza de Tsuna se podía ver, y casi sentir, en su voz y expresión. Los ojos de la mujer se entrecerraron para luego sonreírle afablemente.

Aunque no seas un príncipe… hay una manera de que pueda ser libre…- dijo mientras le besaba la frente- Pero… solamente eres un niño y no quiero forzarte a que hagas algo tan duro.

La sonrisa afable seguía en sus labios, pero al fruncir levemente el ceño obtuvo una expresión de tristeza y soledad que harían llorar a los mejores actores de pura envidia. Los ojos de Tsuna se volvieron vidriosos y se aferro al cuerpo de la mujer fuertemente como si planeara no dejarla ir.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa que puedo hacer para ayudarte?- dijo con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos mostrando una fuerza de decisión incandescente en sus ojos- Lo haré.

La mujer le sonrío y le acaricio la cabeza forzando su brazo entre las cadenas haciendo que estas empezaran a aflojarse lentamente. Las cadenas, como si de serpientes se tratasen, se empezaron a enredar en Tsuna pegándolo a la mujer y atándolo al árbol también. La sonrisa de la mujer se extendió por toda su cara de una forma sumamente siniestra.

Compartiendo mi pena…- dijo con una expresión tenebrosa que se asemejaba a la de una muñeca de trapo.

Entonces Tsuna dio un vote cayendo al suelo desde su cama. El golpe había sido leve, pero el sobresalto que le había causado el haberse caído de la cama había causado que acabase temblando y con gotas de sudor recorriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Desde su ventana se podía ver una enorme y blanca luna cuya luz iluminaba la estancia dándole a la habitación y ambiente escalofriante. Una figura se movía entre las sombras de la habitación atravesando objetos y causando leves corrientes de aire. Los ojos de Tsuna miraron la figura con curiosidad y miedo, metiéndose a toda prisa entre las sabanas para que la figura no lo atrapase. La fantasmagórica figura se acerco a la cama de Tsuna y unos blancos y esqueléticos dedos recorrieron el cuerpo de Tsuna por encima de la colcha y cuando vio que este temblaba de miedo la figura empezó a temblar y a emitir un ruido semejante a una risa. Tsuna levantó la colcha para encontrarse con la mujer de su sueño riéndose sentada al lado de el. Tsuna se levantó inmediatamente con un mohín de molestia en la cara para enfrentarse a la mujer cuando se dio cuenta de algo; la mujer era semitransparente. Su cuerpo y ropajes se podían apreciar con detalle y parecía casi como si se pudiese tocar, pero si enfocabas tu mirada en ella fijamente podías ver la pared que había detrás de ella. La sonrisa de gato Chesire seguía en la cara de la mujer:

¿Qué ocurre?¿Estas sorprendido de verme?- dijo mientras le picaba la mejilla a Tsuna con uno de sus dedos- Gracias a ti soy libre, aunque solo parcialmente...

Tsuna le mordió el dedo a la mujer haciendo que esta retrocediera, moviendo su dedo en el aire. Los ojos de Tsuna mostraban miedo y eso solo provocaba risa en la mujer. La mujer le dedico una sonrisa y le acaricio los cabellos con cariño…

Tranquilo, no te haré daño… - dijo mientras apretaba al niño entre sus brazos- Estoy aquí gracias a ti, por lo que no tengo razones de hacerte daño…

La mujer le besó la frente para luego acariciar sus mejillas de forma maternal. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de alegría y Tsuna no pudo evitar alegrarse también. De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió revelando a su padre vestido solamente con un pantalón de pijama.

¿Qué ocurre?...- preguntó mientras miraba atentamente la habitación, aparentando el estar medio dormido.

Nada, padre…- dijo Tsuna en el momento en que su padre le pregunto- Solo he tenido una pesadilla y me he caído de la cama… vuelva a dormir…

Los ojos de Iemitsu miraban a Tsuna sorprendido ante la extraña muestra de educación que le había demostrado. Más preocupado fijo sus entrenados ojos en el interior de la habitación analizando cualquier cosa sospechosa. Un ligero brillo parecía verse en la cama de Tsuna, pero nada más. Desde la muerte de May, había estado ligeramente paranoico. Un asesino con la suficiente habilidad como para pasar por la vigilancia del arcobaleno sol, Reborn, tenia que ser extremadamente bueno.

Suspiró y recogía a su hijo, acostándolo, de nuevo, en la cama. Su mirada aún vagaba por la habitación, pero no notaba ningún cambio. Suspiro y salió del habitación del pequeño, dedicando una última mirada al cuarto antes de volver al suyo.

Los ojos de Tsuna se volvieron a centrar en la figura translucida que le sonreía desde la puerta. La chica se coloco el dedo en los labios, en un gesto de silencio, y siseó.

- Descansa, mi pequeño…- dijo, y al instante Tsuna se durmió.


	5. Amenaza

Capitulo 4

Por esa noche, Tsuna pudo descansar pacíficamente. Sin pesadillas, sin preocupaciones…todo se había desvanecido en pequeñas llamas de color naranja. A lado de Tsuna se podía ver una mujer sonriente acariciando su frente, quitando los pequeños cabellos que caían sobre ésta. La hermosa sonrisa de la chica se deformo en una terrible mueca sádica. Nadie sabia lo que iba ha ocurrir.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron ,lentamente, por instinto supo que eran las seis de la mañana. Ligeros rayos de luz entraban en su habitación, iluminando la estancia y creando una escena matutina.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Tsuna se fueron cerrando nuevamente, cuando dos manos lo alzaron de la cama para dejarlo de pie en el suelo. Las manos eran semitransparentes y desprendían una sensación de frió por el cuerpo del menor. Tsuna alzó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada celeste de su nueva, o mejor dicho, primera amiga.

La sonrisa de Tsuna se extendió por su rostro, siguiendo el mismo patrón que el de su compañera. Las manos soltaron al joven y se movieron para señalar su guardarropa. Tsuna se movió en la dirección a la que señalaba la joven, abriendo las puertas del mueble.

Vistete…- dijo la mujer con un tono dulce y una sonrisa mientras flotaba alrededor.- Yo tengo que ver algunas cosas…

Al decir eso, su figura se deshizo de la misma manera que lo haría el humo, deslizándose entre las paredes. Tsuna miro la ropa y intento alcanzarla dando un salto, lo que causo que cayese de espaldas al suelo. Unas lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos, cerrados por el ligero dolor de espalda. Los abrió y miró con fuerza al armario. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se levantó de un salto. Miró a su alrededor para , tras unos segundos, parar su mirada en la mesita de su habitación. Sonrió y se preparó para sacar la ropa del maldito armario.

Mientras, en la habitación de los padres de Tsuna la neblina en la que se desapareció la mujer envolvía los lados de la cama. Unos zarcillos de la niebla tocaron la mejilla de Iemitsu y, al instante, el padre de familia se despertó. La habitación estaba completamente normal, ningún enemigo ni nada por el estilo a la vista. La única pregunta que residía en el interior de la cabeza de Iemitsu era: ¿De quien fue esa intención asesina?

Un fuerte estruendo resonó en la casa provocando que Nana se levantara de un salto, casi a la misma velocidad que Iemitsu. Nana abrió la puerta a una velocidad de vertigo y se lanzo cual demonio del averno a la habitación de su hijo.

Iemitsu corrió al lado de su esposa y al entrar vio algo increíble. El armario había caído sobre la mesa del centro y lo había partido en dos. Sin embargo, eso no era lo sorprendente. Lo más increíble era que Tsuna estaba encima de todo eso con el uniforme del colegio ya puesto y mirando sin interés la habitación.

Nana se lanzó contra Tsuna, abrazándolo con fuerza, temblando de alivio. Tsuna no se movió al recibir su abrazo y continuaba mirando a la nada. Iemitsu entró en la habitación y salió al instante como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

El padre de familia rastreo la habitación con la mirada, esforzándose en encontrar cualquier otra presencia en la habitación. La intención asesina que había en el interior solo la había sentido una vez, pero estaba seguro que era la misma que la de hace unos momentos.

Miró hacía Tsuna y el miedo, el cual, se suponía había erradicado de su cuerpo tras sus años de ayuda a los Vongola, le recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Tsuna miraba a su alrededor, moviéndose a gran velocidad, como si siguiese algo. Al segundo, se detuvieron, atravesándole. Al parecer lo que había estado siguiendo con la mirada se había detenido justo detrás de él. Con rapidez, el consejero de los Vongola se giró volviendo a tener el mismo resultado. Nada.

Tsuna…¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Nana rompiendo el silencio mientras comprobaba que Tsuna no tuviese heridas.

No ha ocurrido nada…solo quería vestirme, pero como no llegaba tuve que escalar el armario….cogí la ropa, pero el armario se derrumbo…

¿Y, como conseguiste acabar encima del armario?...- preguntó a Tsuna su padre, todavía alerta ante la amenaza invisible.

La señorita me ayudo… - dijo apuntando a la esquina de la habitación justo al lado de Iemitsu.

El silencio incomodo se instauro entre los dos adultos. ¿Una mujer? En el lugar donde Tsuna dirigía el dedo no había nadie y si lo hubiese ya habría sido expulsada de la casa. Una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nana y su mano se poso sobre la mejilla y el cabello de su hijo.

¿Una mujer? Creo que eres demasiado joven para traer a una chica a casa…- dijo con una sonrisa inocente y casta mientras besaba la frente de Tsuna.

El ambiente de tensión había desaparecido completamente ante las palabras de la cariñosa mujer y cualquier tipo de miedo o tensión había desaparecido. Iemitsu dio un paso al interior y no sintió las ansias asesinas que antes cubrían la habitación. Suspiró y se rio un poco para guardar las apariencias.

¿A su edad y ya es un ligón? – una risotada fue exclamada por Iemitsu mientras se apoyaba en la pared- Será por la sangre Italiana de mi familia….

Al girar su cabeza para mirar de nuevo a la madre y al hijo se dio cuenta de su error. Tsuna miraba aterrorizado la cara de Nana, la cual, aun de espalda proyectaba un aura de intenciones asesinas tremendas. Iemitsu se apresuro al explicarlo.

Tranquila, cariño, solo era una broma…una broma…- dijo levantando los brazos y saliendo de la habitación por el mismo sentimiento de antes.

Nana se giró con una expresión dulce e inocente, pero su cuerpo aun irradiaba esa oscura y terrorífica aura homicida. Se fue acercando con lentitud a Iemitsu, que estaba retrocediendo por el pasillo, dejando a un lado las escaleras.

Nana iba avanzando con lentitud y la afable expresión congelada en su rostro. El avance hacia aumentar su aura a niveles desproporcionados. El terror ascendió por el cuerpo de Iemitsu al acercarse su esposa…¡¿Acaso iba a pasar más miedo en su casa que en la mansión de los Vongola?

El sonido de un timbre retumbo en la casa y Nana bajo por las escaleras, canturreando que iba a preparar el desayuno. Los ojos abiertos, en su máxima capacidad, de Iemitsu se cerraron disfrutando su salvación.

Nana Sawada…es un ser extremadamente peculiar…- dijo Tsuna con un tono serio, pero indiferente.- Es una persona pura, crédula y con una extraña felicidad para confiar en las personas…

Iemitsu se giro rápidamente por hablar así de su madre, pero se callo al instante por dos motivos. La primera, los ojos azules de Tsuna que lo miraban con malicia y una crueldad que no había visto en ningún asesino y , la segunda, por las palabras que pronunció…

Una persona tan dulce…no debería haber acabado con el asesor externo de los Vongolas… ¿no crees?- dijo moviendo levemente la cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos tocaran su hombro.

¿Cómo…?

¿Qué como conozco tu identidad y tu trabajo? ¿Qué como se que eres descendiente directo de Giotto, el primer jefe de la mafia? ¿ Qué como se que el arcobaleno sol se encuentra en esta ciudad en este momento? Muy sencillo…- Tsuna se acerco a su padre y le indico que bajara quedándose justo en su oreja. El susurro de Tsuna recorrido el cuerpo del adulto transformado en un escalofrío- Porque estoy en todas partes, no hay secretos en este lugar que yo no sepa…- tras eso una risotada salio de su boca mientras se giraba y bajaba las escaleras. Elevó una mano, como si señalara algo y añadió- Se me olvidaba decirte una cosa…- Tsuna se giró hacia su padre y le regalo una distorsionada y extensa sonrisa- Si alguien intenta entrar aquí de forma disimulada…digamos que no volverán a verlo, ni a él, ni a los habitantes de esta casa…

Tsuna bajó las escaleras tarareando una dulce canción. Mientras, su padre pensaba en sus palabras. Si enviaba a alguien para vigilarlos, y mantenerlos a salvo, lo más posible que podía pasar era que el enviado fuera asesinado. Y…eso sería la mejor opción. Su móvil que había estado desconectado se encendió dando un suave pitido. Cuando se dispuso a macar el número de Reborn, una suave brisa acarició su rostro, el cual, se volvió pálido como la leche. "Estoy en todas partes" El eco del susurro de su propio hijo volvió a su memoria."¿Quiere decir que aunque quisiera no puedo llamar a ningún aliado?" Iemitsu sabía que la amenaza a la que se enfrentaba no era su hijo, si no otra persona. El teléfono sonó en ese instante, como si reconociese la ansiedad de su señor y decidiera obrar un milagro. La pantalla del móvil daba el número de Reborn.

Tsuna se encontraba sentado en el inodoro, sentado en la tapa y abrazándose las piernas. Miraba a la mujer delante suya, la cual, mantenía su mirada en la nada.

¿Por qué hemos tenido que asustar a Oto-san? Yo no quería asustarlo…- dijo casi en un sollozo Tsuna.

Era necesario…- dijo con una dulce voz con la intención de tranquilizarlo- Tu padre esta siendo engañado y solo estoy protegiéndoos…

-Pero…aun así…- dijo Tsuna duditativo- Oto-san se veía muy asustado...no deberiamos...

Antes de que dijera más la mujer lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras le susurraba en su oído con dulzura.

- Tu me liberaste y yo…a cambio…te protegeré con todo lo que tengo…- dijo apretándolo con mucha más fuerza, casi hacendole daño.


	6. Lección

Capítulo 4

En la habitación de matrimonio de la familia Sawada, Iemitsu se encontraba pensando en los últimos , Tsuna le había avisado de la presencia de un intruso invisible, segundo, el mismo Tsuna le había amenazado para que no llevase hombres ni ningún tipo de agente a casa, y, finalmente, la llamada tan oportuna de Reborn. Esos tres sucesos habían sucedido tan rápido y tan coincidentes que había perdido el, eso, y la fría sonrisa que Nana le daba cuando estaba sentado en la mesa le habían producido tal indigestión.

Tsuna se había ido hace unos minutos en el autobús escolar con un hombre, el cual había reconocido como el sensei de su hijo, por lo que en la casa reinaba una paz relativa. Cerró los ojos y se concentró , pero no ocurría nada. La hiper intuición no le decía nada. Si hubiera un enemigo escondido, por hábil que fuese, no podría esconderse de la habilidad especial de los Vongolas. Suspiró y sonrió. Había hecho una buena decisión. Había pedido ayuda a Reborn.

Tsuna PoV

EL aburrimiento ya había llegado a la máxima potencia, aunque esa situación solo afectaba a Tsuna y a su acompañante. Tsuna mantenía la mejilla contra el cristal y la bruja dormía flotando sobre él. "Este día no podía ir a peor" pensó Tsuna. Finalmente, el vehículo se paró y Tsuna esperó que todos bajasen, no quería tener que protegerse de los golpes y pellizcos que los niños le daban cuando bajaba con ellos.

AL bajar, la afirmación de que el día no podía ir a peor se negó a sí misma. Nada más tocar el suelo había sido abrazado por Byakuran. El sonrojo , que se estaba volviendo costumbre, cubrió sus mejillas. MIentras, su compañera miraba con interés y , porque no decirlo, mal disimulada diversión.

- Buenos días, Tsu-chan...- dijo el albino moviendo frenéticamente al castaño como si fuese un muñeco de felpa.

- Buenos días… Byakuran-kun…- dijo tartamudeando ligeramente. Por mucho que se esforzase su forma de ser no cambiaba.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo con un extraño brillo en sus violáceos ojos mientras acercaba más a Tsuna a su cuerpo.

- Bien, supongo…- dijo enrojeciendo aun más ante el calor que irradiaba el otro.

En ese momento, el profesor les aviso de que se movieran ya que las clases acababan de empezar. Byakuran llevaba a Tsuna a un costado manteniéndolo agarrado del cuello como si fuera una muñeca, para después irlo arrastrando por el patio del colegio. Lo único que pudo hacer Tsuna era levantar la mano para pedir ayuda a la mujer invisible que se partía de risa.

En las clases.

Las clases en el parvulario Nanimori tenían un horario sumamente sencillo. A primera hora, clases de dibujo y diversas artes manuales, a segunda, hora de juegos, después, los alumnos podían hacer lo que quisieran durante tres horas, a partir de ahí, les tocaba tener una siesta y después les daban un refrigerio y se marchaban a casa. Desde luego, ese horario no tenía nada de educativo.

La bruja flotaba sobre las mesas con aspecto aburrido, mirando sin atender las manualidades de los demás niños. Sus movimientos y suspiros no eran escuchados por nadie, excepto por Tsuna, el cual estaba absorto en su hoja de papel. La tarea de ese día era hacer algún animal de papel usando tijeras y pegamento. Tsuna giró la cabeza hacia Byakuran curioso de lo que estaría haciendo, para después quedarse petrificado. Byakuran estaba haciendo una jirafa de metro y medio pegando varios trozos de forma organizada. Tsuna miró su propio animal, el cual , en ese momento, solamente eran varias tiras de papel mal cortadas pegadas entre sí.

Tsuna hizo lo único que podía…deprimirse… Finalmente, la bruja decidió volver a su lado, ya aburrida de su paseo.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto dando una vuelta en el aire quedando enfrentada al rostro del pequeño.

Tsuna no contestó y continuó mirando confundido su papel entre las manos ni siquiera miro a la mujer a los ojos. Ésta inflo las mejillas enfurruñada como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, los brazos de la mujer se movieron con rapidez como si hiciera una pataleta. Al contacto con las manos de la brujas, la jirafa de Byakuran cayó al suelo, los papeles volaron, suaves corrientes se llevaban los folios de sus compañeros, esparciéndolos por los suelos.

Tsuna no pudo evitar mirar horrorizado el efecto de la pataleta de la bruja. En un segundo, se levanta, dando un salto, y sale por la puerta gritando un "voy al baño" que disimulo las risas de sus compañeros y que provoco una mirada curiosa en el rostro de Byakuran.

Tsuna corría tanto como le permitía sus pequeñas piernas hacia el baño, siendo seguido por la bruja en su silencioso e inadvertido vuelo. Cuando Tsuna llega al solitario baño, se encerró en una de las cabinas, cuya puerta atravesó sin dificultad la hechicera.

Al entrar se encontró con Tsuna sentado en el retrete con las manos ocultando su rostro, sollozando ligeramente. La bruja coloca sus manos en la cabeza del pequeño en un gesto materno, pero la pequeña mano de Tsuna la golpea rechazándola.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – dijo casi en un sollozo mirándola con los ojos vidriosos a una perpleja mujer- Ahora todo el mundo volverá a reírse de mí…

-Pero…me estabas ignorando…y pensé que hacer eso te haría hablar conmigo…- dijo con un tono suave como si pidiese disculpas al niño.

- ¿Crees que puedo hablar contigo a la vista de todos?...Ya soy Dame-tsuna…no hace falta que me añadan crazy-tsuna…- replicó para después bajar la cabeza.

Un instante de silencio se instauro entre los dos. Solamente el ruido de los niños, que gritaban en las otras aulas sonaba en el pequeño cubículo que era el baño. Gritos de alegría, gritos de sorpresas…los únicos gritos que la gran bruja podía oír eran los que lanzaba el corazón de Tsuna. Gritos de tristeza. Gritos de soledad. Una sonrisa infantil cubrió la cara de la hechicera.

-¿Y si te dijera que si puedes? – dijo palmeando levemente sus manos mostrando una sonrisa radiante.

Ese movimiento hizo a Tsuna elevase de nuevo la cabeza. Sus ojos rojos y su cara sonrojada por los sollozos casi hizo gritar de emoción a la bruja. Pero, como dama que es, evitó hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó con curiosidad infantil, lo cual solo hizo sonrojar a la bruja ante la monería del menor.

- Sencillo…solo cierra los ojos…- dijo levantando un dedo mientras Tsuna cumplía a rajatabla la orden- Relájate, olvida las imágenes, olvida los sonidos, el tacto el sabor…olvida el paso del tiempo.

Tsuna mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras la bruja hablaba. Un dulce sopor lo empezaba a inundar, pero no tenía ningún deseo de dormirse. Era como si todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se hubiera derretido en una masa gelatinosa, como la miel. Cuando Tsuna abrió los ojos, no ocurría nada espectacular. Todo estaba igual. Tsuna miró con malos ojos a la bruja.

-Me has engañado…- dijo señalándola mientras esta se reía a pleno pulmón.

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo parándose de reír mientras se colocaban sus dedos en los labios como si guardase un secreto- ¿No echas nada de menos?

Tsuna cerró los ojos de nuevo, el silencio era sepulcral y no se notaba ningún movimiento ni siquiera un grito. Tsuna abrió los ojos alarmado y se abalanzó fuera del cubículo de un salto. Mientras, la bruja lo miraba atenta.

- Se ha dado cuenta…chico listo…- dijo mientras se desvanecía en una nube de polvo anaranjado.

El pequeño empezó a correr por los pasillos, en el que no había ningún profesor que le dijese que no corrieses o Hibari con su clásico "te morderé hasta la noche". Una inexplicable ansiedad se instauro en su pecho y solo le quedo entrar en su clase.

Iemitsu Pov

-¿Qué ocurre Reborn? – pregunto Iemitsu a un alto italiano de cabellos negros- ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana con Tsuna?

Si existia una respuesta estaba seguro que el asesino a sueldo se la daría rápidamente, pero en esos momentos no estaba tan seguro. Su ceño fruncido le daba miedo y su seguridad se iba derrumbando poco a poco. Finalmente, el italiano habló.

- No lo se…- dijo en un susurro que devasto a Iemitsu- No hay evidencia de la existencia de otra persona en la casa, ni sudor, ni siquiera un leve aroma y Verde dice que no le ha dado su tecnología de camuflaje a nadie por el momento…

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – dijo Iemitsu con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo único que podemos…- dijo Reborn sacando su móvil- llamar al Noveno.


	7. Avance

Capítulo 5

Años después…

El instituto Nanimori, de las pocas instalaciones existentes, por no decir la única, que tenía el sistema de seguridad más perfecto que existe. Hibari Kyoya. Su existencia en esa institución era clara desde la más tierna infancia, para ser más específicos desde que golpeó a su primer gamberro. El tenía tres años…el oponente dieciocho. Sin embargo, ha eso se le añadía un motivo más… Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Hibari y Tsuna habían coincidido desde el parvulario, y también durante la escuela, cualquiera que escuchase eso supondría que tenían una amistad sólida como la roca. Bastante lejos de la realidad, solamente habían hablado un par de veces, lejos de las miradas de los demás, y siempre acababa con unos minutos de pelea rápidos. A Hibari no soportaba a Tsuna, pero le daba curiosidad. En el exterior, nadie lo atendía como si fuera un fantasma, pero Hibari sabía que su verdadera forma era la de un carnívoro. Y, eso, no le gustaba. Si se era un carnívoro, se demostraba, no se dedicaba a ir detrás de los herbívoros, siendo, además, ignorado de mala manera.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, apodado "El fantasma de Nanimori", era flaco, menudo y de aspecto frágil y femenino. Siempre mantenía una suave sonrisa de cortesía y una mirada amable. Lo llamaban el fantasma de Nanimori por la manera en la que no era notado, casi haciendo creer a sus compañeros de clases que no existía. Aparecía y desaparecía en cualquier momento y cualquier conversación o intento de relacionarse con él era ,rápidamente, rechazado con un absoluto silencio. Su único amigo era Byakuran, un joven playboy, albino, alto y bastante atractivo, que tenía a la mayoría de la población femenina de Nanimori detrás de él. Aunque el único interés que tenía en las mujeres era como red de información en la ciudad. Si había algo que le interesase a Byakuran, su equipo de fangirl espía se ponía a funcionar. Aparentemente, Tsuna y Byakuran no tenían nada en común, pero aun así Tsuna solo hablaba con Byakuran y cuando alguien quería hablar con Tsuna, de verdad y sin ser ignorado, debía de usar de intermediario a Byakuran, aunque esto solo valía para cosas formales como avisos sobre los profesores o alguna petición si se intentaba mantener una relación cordial con Tsuna mediante ese método se era despechado con una respuesta cortante y un "quizás después".

La relación que mantenían Byakuran y Tsuna en el colegio y fuera de él era como el de dos imanes con fuerzas opuestas. Si Byakuran o Tsuna no iban a clases por algún motivo, el otro visitaba al ausente para comprobar si le ocurría algo. Siempre estaban juntos, excepto cuando Byakuran era acosado por sus pequeñas espías, en esos momentos, Tsuna se retiraba silenciosamente del lugar y se marchaba a la biblioteca hasta que el albino lo recogía. Después de eso, ambos se marchaban a casa juntos hasta llegar a casa de Tsuna, donde el más pequeño se retiraba y el mayor cogía una limusina que se estacionaba siempre al final de la calle de Tsuna.

Todo eso ,tras años de repeticiones, se había convertido en una rutina eterna y con un valor increíble para ambos por distintas razones. Sin embargo, tras una semana la tranquilidad que se había instaurado en Nanimori tras tantos años se vería completamente rota.

Con Tsuna…

Las leves pisadas que Tsuna daba al pasillo eran completamente insonoras, parecía que solo pasaba una ráfaga de aire por el pasillo. Tsuna llegó a la cocina y dejó su mochila sobre una silla. Se sentó y miró fijamente a su madre. Nana Sawada parecía ser atemporal, lo cual, muchas mujeres no podían decir. Su cabello, su figura e incluso su sonrisa era exactamente iguales a los de hace tantos años. La misma pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Tsuna. ¿Su padre conoció a la misma Nana que el veía ahora? Por fin, Tsuna habló a su madre:

-¿Mama, qué hay de cenar? – dijo lentamente y con un tono suave mientras le miraba como si intentase ver a través de ella.

La mujer dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su hijo. Al parecer, entre su concentración en cocinar la comida y el sigilo de su hijo no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Dios…me has asustado…- dijo sonriéndole a su hijo mientras se colocaba una mano en el pecho.- Tenemos pescado y arroz…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo servía en un plato y se lo colocaba delante.

- Itadakimasu….- dijo Tsuna para después coger los palillos y dar la primera mordida.

- ¿Esta rico? – preguntó Nana mirando ansiosa a su hijo, esperando su respuesta.

- Por supuesto…- dijo mostrando un esbozo de sonrisa mientras daba otra mordida.- Todo lo que haces esta delicioso…

- Gracias, Tsu-chan…- Al escuchar la forma de llamarlo, la cabeza de Tsuna hizo un leve movimiento hacia abajo. Al parecer no le gustaba ese apodo, tan repetido por su madre y Byakuran- ¿Por qué ese interés en probar tus habilidades culinarias? – preguntó Tsuna mientras mordía otro trozo- Has estado usando nuevas especias…¿no?

- Que atento, Tsu-chan…como siempre…- dijo Nana dando un suspiró y mostrando una nueva sonrisa, más alegre y resplandeciente- Tengo una gran sorpresa... ¡Papa vuelve a casa mañana!

Al acabar la frase, Nana levantó las manos con claro entusiasmo mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando el secreto placer de decirlo en voz alta. La llegada de su marido era ,para ella, un acontecimiento único. En ese instante, los ojos de Nana se opacaron y se vaciaron de cualquier emoción. Los ojos de Tsuna se movieron hacia la figura que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Deberías avisar cuando te presentas…- dijo mientras comía un poco de arroz, vaciando así el plato.

- Como si no te dieras cuenta de mi presencia…- dijo la mujer mirándolo apoyado en su mano, sarcásticamente- ¿Sabes lo que significa lo que acaba de decir?- pregunto a Tsuna mientras cerraba y abría un abanico.

- Que nuestros planes serán retrasados…- dijo Tsuna para después terminarse el plato y tomar un poco de agua- Los Vongola tienen una habilidad única para meterse en el momento más adecuado para fastidiar…

La mujer desplegó el abanico y suspiró, mirando a Nana aburrida. La bruja del bosque no era un ser de carne y hueso por lo que su presencia era muy difícil de captar, la mayoría de las veces era necesario tener un receptor o realizar un ritual para convocarla, Tsuna no necesitaba mas que sus propios ojos y oídos. Sin embargo, estaba el problema que suponía el ser visto hablando solo, lo cual habían solucionado haciendo que cada vez que tenían que hablar paralizaban y dejaban inconscientes a todas las personas alrededor. Era un recuerso extremo, pero funcionaba.

- Me pregunto si tu padre vendrá solo…- dijo la bruja mientras abria y cerraba su abanico con aburrimiento.- Nanimori siempre ha sido un lugar importante para los Vongolas desde la época de primo, no sería de extrañar que trajese a alguién.

- ¿Cómo quién? Creo que con la amenaza que le lanzaste no se atrevería a traer a aquí a nadie y tras ese..suceso no creo que tenga gente cualificada para pasar de incógnito…

- Tienes razón, pero…¿Y si no quiere hacerlo pasar de incógnito? – dijo la bruja mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras cerraba su abanico de golpe.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Tsuna mientras recogía los platos y los dejaba en el fregadero.

- Los Vongolas son conocidos por sus visitas y invitados sorpresas…- dijo la bruja mientras hacia desaparecer el abanico-era un buen truco para pillar al enemigo con las manos en la masa…

- Entiendo…- dijo mientras miraba al fregadero- Tendremos que ser cuidadosos…- dijo de repente para después abrir el grifo y empezar a lavar los platos.

Tras decir eso, la bruja desapareció en un brillo naranja amarillento. Tsuna lavó los platos y los dejo en la encimera para después mirar a su madre. Suspiró y cogió en brazos a ésta. Al cogerla pudo percibir su poco peso y su fragilidad. Una sonrisa dolorosa cruzó el rostro de Tsuna que sin poderlo evitar pensó sobre el destino de su madre. "Es como si estuviera ciega, camina en un sendero de sangre y sombras sin darse cuenta". Subió las escaleras y la metió en la cama, dándole un suave beso en la frente, al parecer, a lo largo de los años las posiciones se habían invertido.

Tras eso, Tsuna recogió la mesa y coloco los platos en su sitio, para después irse a la cama y acurrucarse entre las sabanas. El día siguiente iba ser extremadamente agotador.

En Italia…

Iemitsu y el Noveno se encontraban en la mansi Vongola, la

-¿Estas preparado, Iemitsu? – preguntó un anciano sentado sobre un sillon de color negro con aspecto de trono. El anciano estaba rodeado por hombres que parecian tener su misma edad, pero se veían mas fuertes y robustos.

- Estoy preparado, es mi hijo, es mi responsabilidad…- dijo Iemitsu bajando la cabeza y arreglaba su corbata, mal anudada.

El anciano suspiró, mientras hacia un gesto con la mano llamando a alguien.

- Se que es tu deseo…pero, también tengo que hacer esto…- dijo mientras las puertas de la habitación se abrían silenciosamente dejando ver una sombra en contra de la luz que entraba por la ventana.

- Iemitsu, te presento al nuevo jefe de los Vongolas, el Décimo Vongola, Taru Tealdi…

Con Tsuna…

Finalmente, el terrible día había llegado, la vuelta de padre era inevitable... Nana saltaba y canturreaba alegremente como un pajarillo que salía de su jaula, casí parecía extraño que tras tantos años ausencia ella se alegrara tanto de verlo. Un suspiró salió de los labios de Tsuna mientras miraba desde atrás a Nana andando, o bailando, según se mire, por la calle. Ambos se dirigían al aeropuerto de Nanimori a recibir a Iemitsu, para gusto de Nana y disgusto de Tsuna. Lentamente, se fueron acercando a las instalaciones. A los pocos minutos, llegaron a ésta, siendo recibidos por las puertas mecánicas del aeropuerto. La excitación de Nana aumentaba por la cercanía que se imponía entre su amado y ella. Otro suspiró salió de los labios de Tsuna, de nuevo. No entendía la ansias de su padre por volver de repente, desde la clara amenaza no le había vuelto a ver el pelo y eso fue bastante agradable para Tsuna. Una suave tos se apoderó de Tsuna y miró a su madre.

-¿Puedo ir al baño? – preguntó tapándose la boca mientras miraba con un ojo entreabierto a su madre.

- Por supuesto, cariño…- dijo la mujer mientras miraba la hora.- Pero, date prisa, tu padre esta por llegar…

Tsuna asintió y se marcho a los lavabos. Los lavabos eran una habitación pequeña, con las paredes completamente repletas de baldosas blancas que reflejaban la poca luz que entraba por las rendijas que eran la ventanas. Tsuna se acercó a un lavabo y abrió el grifo, haciendo que un fuerte chorro de agua fría saliese de allí. La mirada de Tsuna se desliza hacia el espejo donde su reflejo se había deformado completamente mostrando a la bruja que tan bien conocía.

- ¿Nervioso? – pregunto la mujer mientras pegaba los dedos en el espejo, como si intentara salir-

- Pues si…siento como si fuera a vomitar…- respondió el menor. Sus ojos mostraban un cansancio superior a lo que su edad correspondía-

- Solo relájate…estoy aquí para protegerte…- replicó la bruja en tono infantil mientras se daba un golpe en el pecho tomando un golpe en su pecho.

- Por eso es que no he huido…-respondió Tsuna mientras miraba al espejo y tocándolo con la yema de los dedos deshizo la imagen-

Tsuna suspiró y escuchó como las bisagras de una de las cabinas que daban a los inodoros se abrían. Un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta años salió de una de las cabinas, su rostro era muy filoso y sus rasgos habrían sido bonito por o ser de sus ojos excesivamente unidos y sus labios que formaban una sonrisa obscena. El desconocido miró a Tsuna descaradamente, a lo que Tsuna solo lo ignora dirigiéndose a la salida. El hombre lo agarró en un súbito salto, tirándolo al suelo. Tsuna se resistió con fuerza y consiguió librarse del mayor dándole un golpe en el pecho. Tsuna se levantó a toda prisa y se lanzó en pos de la salida, pero el hombre saltó de nuevo contra él, inmovilizándolo en la pared.

- Suéltame…- dijo Tsuna casi en un grito mientras sus ojos se volvían de un azul brillante, lo cual asusto un poco al agresor haciéndole bajar el agarre.

- ¡Detente! – grito de repente alguien desde fuera, irrumpiendo en el baño, dándole un golpe al agresor que lo tiro en el suelo.

Tsuna suspiró agradecido por la rápida interrupción del desconocido y se preparó para darle las gracias, pero al mirarle se quedo patidifuso… El chico era varios centímetros más alto que Tsuna, pero su rostro y el peinado era exactamente iguales a los suyos. Sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo y sus cabellos completamente dorados. Éste sonrió y ayudo a Tsuna a sostenerse en sus temblorosas rodillas.

- Encantado de conocerte, soy Taru Tealdi…- dijo el chico sonriendo con mas fuerza a Tsuna mientras que el pequeño solo podía verlo asustado.

En otro lugar…

No había habitación, ni suelo, ni cielo…solo un abismo oscuro en el que dos llamas de color naranja flotaban opuestas la una a la otra. Una de las llamas se moldeo hasta adaptarse a la forma de una mujer y se fue definiendo poco a poco. Era la bruja que siempre acompañaba a Tsuna. Tenia una sonrisa nerviosa y su mirada se veía ansiosa.

- ¿Asi que esto es lo que has planeado? – Su suave risa inundo el extraño lugar- Veamos como puedes defenderte…- la otra llama empezó a tomar la forma de un hombre- Vongola Giotto…


	8. Retrasar

Capítulo 6

Los ojos de Tsuna no se despegaban del chico que acababa de salvarlo de una posible violación. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un suave roja mientras miraba como el joven lo agarraba de la mano y lo arrastraba fuera de los lavabos. Los pies del más pequeño podían alcanzar bastante bien la velocidad del otro, el cual, mantenía el agarre sobre Tsuna. Finalmente, llegaron a donde Nana y Iemitsu los esperaban. Nana mantenía un control absoluto del movimiento de su esposo mediante un abrazo de oso. ¿Quién diría que una mujer tan pequeña podía tener tanta fuerza?

Iemitsu notó la presencia de su hijo y, inconscientemente, se lanzó contra él en un abrazo. El mayor se alejó con una media sonrisa para ver desde lejos como Tsuna era arrollado y asfixiado por su padre. Tsuna no lograba entender que sucedía. El hombre, que en estos momentos lo abrazaba y había estado ausente durante años, había traído junto a él a un muchacho de su misma edad y, parecida, apariencia. El pequeño cerró los ojos intentando hallar una explicación, una táctica para aprovecharse de él o algún truco, pero su cerebro no lograba encontrar ninguno. No era posible que, de repente, su padre le hubiese cogido afecto o algo por el estilo. A los pocos segundos, el padre se separó, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía. La mirada de Taru se desplazó hasta el padre de Tsuna, extrañado por su comportamiento, era normal que un padre abrazase a su hijo tras mucho tiempo ausente, lo raro era que se apartarse de una forma tan extraña, como si le tuviera miedo a su hijo.

- Bueno, cariño, ¿volvemos a casa? – pregunto el mayor mientras miraba a su adorada esposa. La mirada que le dedico estaba llena de fidelidad y cariño. Eso por poco hace vomitar a Tsuna.

- Claro, amor…- dijo devolviéndole la mirada con el mismo sentimiento- Pero, ante, ¿Quién es ese chico?- preguntó mirando a Taru con curiosidad-

-Es el hijo de mi jefe, Taru…va ha pasar una temporada en Japón…- dijo mientras se reía estridentemente- Así que se va a quedar en nuestra casa…

Tsuna, con su eterna expresión indiferente y su compostura recuperada, miro a Taru. ¿El hijo del Noveno? Según había escuchado en el bajo mundo, el noveno solo tenía cuatro hijos. Tres muertos y, el último, Xanxus, no se veía como jefe de los Vongola. Una media sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Tsuna, que Xanxus llegase al trono Vongola indicaría la destrucción de los Vongolas. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el adolescente. ¿Su presencia aquí indicaba que él sería el nuevo jefe de los Vongola? Se mordió el labio. ¿En otros mundos, su presencia en este lugar era un intento del Noveno para alejarlo de Xanxus y así salvar su vida? De repente, el mayor se giró y sonrío a Tsuna. Eso hizo que se asustase y se volviese a sonrojar. "Maldito playboy" pensó Tsuna mientras intentaba calmar sus mejillas. "En cualquier caso, si tiene que ser separado de Xanxus, significa que no es muy fuerte y que debe ser enseñado" Su instinto saltó de repente. Eso era malo. Si tenía que ser entrenado solo podía ser una persona.

Entonces, los padres de Tsuna se empezaron a mover, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Tsuna, metido en sus pensamientos, lo siguió. Al segundo, el brazo del otro adolescente le paró en seco. Tsuna se paró y miro algo molesto a Taru.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con un tono molesto mientras miraba a los ojos celestes de su compañero.

- Que si no te hubiese detenido…- dijo, con un tono algo vanidoso, mientras señalaba a la viga delante de Tsuna- Te habrías dado de morros…

Tsuna se sonrojo, avergonzado y con el orgullo golpeado, y se deshizo del amarre de Taru para continuar los pasos de sus padres. El mayor se rió ante el comportamiento tan divertido de Tsuna y lo siguió, manteniéndose detrás de él con una sonrisa.

Tras una hora de camino, la familia Sawada y su invitado llegaron al hogar. Nana empezó a preparar la habitación adyacente a la de Tsuna para que Taru pudiese vivir inmediatamente con ellos. El joven se lo agradeció con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tsuna ignoro las peticiones y se encerró en su cuarto. Taru miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Tsuna, realmente quería hacerse amigo suyo. Iemitsu no había podido resistirse y se lanzó contra las botellas de sake que su mujer había preparado, a lo cual, Taru solo se río. Desde fuera, daban la imagen de una familia normal, pero ese espacio de tiempo tan hogareño fue interrumpido por una llamada.

El sonoro timbre del teléfono resonó con fuerza atravesando la casa como una flecha, en el salón todos los presentes levantaron sus cabezas y en su habitación Tsuna sonrió ligeramente mientras abría la ventana. Finalmente, Iemitsu cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto escuchando el suave ronroneo del motor de un coche.

- Soy yo…- dijo una suave voz en un perfecto italiano- y voy para allá…

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Iemitsu se posaron en las escaleras por la que Tsuna había subido hace solo unos minutos. Su expresión mostraba un sentimiento imposible de reconocer. De nuevo, hablo por el teléfono, pero esta vez en un perfecto italiano.

-No creo que debas…Reborn…- dijo continuando mirando en dirección a la habitación de Tsuna.- Aun no tenemos claro…si Tsuna

-Esa es una de las razones que me hacen marchar hacia allá…- dijo Reborn a través del aparato- Estaré allí en media hora…

La voz del asesino no dejo que Iemitsu protestara, Reborn ya marchaba hacia allí y nada podría detenerlo. Un suspiro después, Nana habló llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala. La mirada de Iemitsu se clavó en su pura esposa, preguntándose que sería.

- Cariño, en media hora estará lista la cena…- dijo moviéndose un poco para que la pudieran verla en la cocina- Llama a Tsuna…

- Por supuesto, amor…- respondió el mayor mientras miraba a su mujer.

Tras unos segundos de miradas empalagosas, Iemitsu subió a la habitación de Tsuna. Antes de entrar, dio unos golpes y entro. Sus ojos se abrieron impactados al ver el interior del cuarto.

Las paredes estaban repletas de estanterías con enormes volúmenes, que no dejaban ver las paredes, aunque mantenían un poco de espacio para un armario y un escritorio. El frío viento choco contra el rostro del hombre haciéndole abrir completamente los sentidos. Tsuna no estaba allí.

Con Reborn…

Un automóvil italiano recorría el camino hacía Nanimori a toda velocidad. La carretera, misteriosamente estaba vacía, y el coche podía moverse con toda libertad por aquella vía silenciosa. De repente, una tormenta de pitidos de coches rompió el silencio.

Reborn agudizó la mirada y se encontró con una avalancha de coches que se lanzaban contra él. Reborn actuó con rapidez. Rápidamente, movió el volante, esquivando las ráfagas de coches que se abalanzaban contra él. Al ver eso, los conductores empezaron a acumularse en grupos más grandes, haciendo que el esquivar le resultara más difícil y laborioso. Reborn continuaba, sin sobresaltarse, esquivando los coches sin dificultad. De repente, una nueva ráfaga de coches apareció detrás de él, encerrándolo entre dos francos.

Reborn maldijo por lo bajo y hizo que el coche derrapara, parándose delante de la nueva ráfaga de coches. Salió y miró el exterior. Los coches le habían rodeado en un circulo y se habían parado. León salio de la ropa de Reborn y se metió entre los dedos de este, transformándose en una pistola. Lentamente, los conductores de los automóviles salieron. "Extraño" fue lo primero que pensó Reborn al verlos. Todos y cada uno llevaba ropa de diario y estaban heridos por la avalancha para atraparlo en ese punto. Pero lo que mas le extraño, era que los ojos de sus atacantes eran naranjas y sus movimientos imprecisos. Parecían zombis.

En ese momento, el ambiente se ilumino por cientos de mariposas formadas por llamas de color dorado. Los atacantes se pararon en lleno y miraron hacia arriba embobados con la luz que desprendían los insectos. Reborn miró a la misma dirección que miraban las personas encontrándose con una escena curiosa.

Un joven estaba sentado sobre una de las señales de trafico que había sobre la carretera, mirando indiferente el incidente que acababa de suceder. Las mariposas volaban a su alrededor con alegría y furor.

- Bonita escena…¿no crees? – dijo el chico levantado la mano para que se posara una mariposa.

-No me jodas…-escupió Reborn levantando el arma, apuntándole- ¿Quién te ha enviado?

-Nadie…- dijo mirándolo divertido. En ese momento, chasqueó los dedos y hizo que los conductores volvieran a sus lugares correspondiente.

- Entonces… ¿Por que haces esto? – dijo sin bajar ni un ápice el arma, ni siquiera cuando los coches se empezaron a dispersar.

Una extraña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven mientras miraba al mayor. Su expresión era la típica que tenían los niños pequeños cuando sabían algo que no sabían sus mayores. Se lamió los labios y se levanto flotando en el aire sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Este lugar quedara atrapado pronto en una pesadilla…- dijo mientras miraba al cielo- ¿Nuestros deseos podrán volar mas allá de éste cielo o seremos encerrados en una jaula?- la mirada del chico se volvió hacia le mayor con una diversión cruel.- Muéstrame, arcobaleno sol, el poder para realizar un milagro…

Al decir eso, la mariposa que tenía en la mano se estiro y desfiguro hasta formar una lanza formadas por llamas. Reborn lanzó fuego al ver eso, pero las mariposas se interpusieron y explotaron al ser tocadas por las balas. La lanza se elevo unos centímetros de la mano de Tsuna y se giró en el aire hasta alcanzar una posición vertical. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tsuna y señalo con sus dedos el coche. Reborn dándose cuenta de lo que iba ocurrir corrió hasta llegar al borde de la carretera. La lanza se incrusto en el coche haciéndolo explotar, causando una grieta en el puente.

En el cielo una figura invisible miraba el panorama con interés sádico y cruel. Una sonrisa deformada, incapaz de aparecer en un rostro humano apareció en faz de la bruja. No mostraba dientes ni siquiera el color rojo de una boca normal, solamente mostraba una oscuridad absoluta.

- Yo, la bruja del bosque de Nanimori, os desafió , familia Vongola. ¿Podréis conmigo? ¿Me haréis caer en la oscuridad de las pesadillas o acabareis besando mis zapatos en el momento de mi resurrección? – una risa estridente y aguda salió de la figura mientras hablaba consigo misma.- Venga, Vongolas, mostradme el milagro que puede evitar esta tragedia…

La figura fue rodeada por un fuego dorado, quemado su rostro y su traje, desapareciendo lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche.

En la casa de los Sawada…

Nana ya había avisado de la cena varias veces y solamente Iemitsu y Taru se habían reunido en la cocina a comer la comida que Nana les había preparado. Nana miró el pasillo algo preocupado.

- Que extraño…Tsuna no se suele venir tarde…¿puedes llamarlo de nuevo Iemitsu?-pregunto de nuevo a su marido mientras le daba una mordida a su comida.

-Por supuesto…-dijo serio, pero en el interior se removía nervioso. Tsuna no estaba en casa en esos momentos…¿Cómo podría Tsuna ir a cenar estando ausente?

De repente, unos pasos se oyeron en el pasillo y la puerta de la cocina se abrió con lentitud. Tsuna entró en la cocina, como si nada hubiera pasado. Iemitsu se que do de piedra, con la boca abierta y los ojos desencajados.

- Cariño…- dijo Nana ligeramente avergonzada- Cierra la boca…o se te va a encajar la mandíbula…

Iemitsu cerró la boca, pero continuo mirando completamente sorprendido a Tsuna. Taru bromeó sobre el estado de Iemitsu y eso le devolvió a la normalidad. De repente, el teléfono sonó otra vez, haciendo sobresaltar a Iemitsu.

- Voy yo…- dijo escapando rápidamente de la cocina para coger el teléfono. Al coger el auricular su sangre se heló.

- He sido atacado…- dijo Reborn- Así que tardare al menos un día en prepararlo todo…mañana llegare…

La boca de Iemitsu se seco por completo y su cuerpo se paralizó. Sabía que solo había una persona capaz de realizar eso y había estado ausente el tiempo suficiente para realizarlo. La voz de Reborn fue ha hablar, pero un dedo toco un botón del teléfono, cortando la llamada.

- Papa…-una dulce y a la vez escalofriante sonrisa se mantenía en el rostro de Tsuna- Se te va a enfriar la cena…

En ese momento, de nuevo, Iemitsu sintió el verdadero terror en su cuerpo.


End file.
